old man touman
by THELZ
Summary: la naturaleza me hizo un fenómeno,el hombre un arma y dios lo hizo durar demasiado


Prologo:

La naturaleza me hizo un fenómeno, el hombre un arma y dios lo hizo durar demasiado.

Dicen que en la historia. La humanidad se ha puesto sobre todo tipo de catástrofes como guerras, cabios climáticos, meteoritos y muchas cosas más.

Sin embargo yo kamijou touma siempre he sido una persona desafortunada y esa misma mala suerte me ha dado la capacidad de sobrevivir. Que ha sido más una maldición debido a lo que el mudo se ha convertido. Uno seco y vacio donde ya no hay ni siquiera un rayo de esperanza.

Cuantas cosas han pasado desde que todo callo, las cosas definitivamente ya no son como antes. Ciudad academia solo es una ciudad de escombros y pocos edificios, Japón es casi desértico, el resto del planeta está igual o peor.

Las diferentes iglesias mágicas entraron en guerra donde la mayoría de los magos que conocía están muertos. Ahora las diferentes cábalas mágicas independientes dominan el mundo junto con sus aliados del lado oscuro de la ciencia. quien hubiera pensado que ambos se unirían y llevarían al mundo a esta situación.

Pero qué hay de mí. El que siempre estaba ahí para luchar y mantener el equilibrio entre ambos mundos.

Eso ya no me corresponde me canse de luchar, me canse de apretar mi puño derecho. De estar en una lucha que no importa las veces que me levante, los huesos que me rompa o lo casi muerto que termine al final yo sabía que esto no cambiaría nada. Además yo sabía que jamás podría ser el mismo no más desde aquella noche del incidente. Donde todo se fue a la mierda.

Ahora ya casi a mis 50 años mi cabello esta corto y canoso junto con una barba, llevo una camisa de tela blanca con pantalones café, unas botas y un gabardina café junto con un sombrero del mismo color y guante en mi mano derecha, mi cuerpo tiene varias cicatrices a pesar que deje de pelear hace años ahora vivo en estas montañas desérticas alejado de todo eso, donde se encuentra mi casa y mi familia mientras varios recuerdos de mi pasado me siguen atormentando mientras me acerco al lugar montado en mi caballo.

-oye papa-un niño de cabello negro de 13 años llama la atención de touma-las herramientas están gastadas como vamos a trabajar en la tierra

-a mano supongo adachi-respondio touma a su hijo con desgano mientras bajaba de su caballo

Después de trabar en la tierra con su hijo. Touma se acerco a la despensa donde vio el poco alimento almacenado que tenia para la venta, escuchando unos pasos detrás del. touma sabía que era su esposa y lo que ella quería preguntarle.

-el viejo mercader dijo que solo me daría 1000 yenes por todo

-entonces que vamos a hacer touma

El se dio vuelta para ver a su esposa hinegami aisa o ahora kamijou que se veía igual solo que ahora una pequeñas canas empezaban a aparecer en su hermoso cabello negro. Ella venía con su hija menor kyoka de la mano. Una niña pequeña de 10 años con un vestido blanco y cabello negro largo liso.

-algo se me ocurrirá-simplemente respondió touma

Todo siguió normal hasta la hora de la cena donde toda la familia estaba reunida touma mientras comía recordó algo.

-el viejo del pueblo dijo que me daría dinero por algunas cosas usadas, podríamos vender algunas herramientas viejas

-touma no alcanzara tendremos que incluir la ropa de los niños y sus juguetes-dijo hinegami en un tono triste

-no te preocupes padre estaremos bien-dijo adachi intentando aliviar el ambiente sabiendo por lo que su familia pasaba

-oye papa-dijo la pequeña kyoka

-mmmm-respondio touma

-la mama de mi amiga yumiko kumokawa dijo que te conocía cuando eras joven y que eras un especie de héroe, que salvaste al mundo muchas veces y que siempre ayudabas a los desafortunados ¿es verdad papa?

-dile a la madre de yumiko que los héroes no existen-dijo touma en tono frio

Con esto se levanto de la meza y se dirigió afuera para mirar la puesta de sol.

Hinegami se acerco a él y hablo en una voz suave

-sabes que kyoka no tenía mala intención, no te enfades con ella, solo quería saber un poco de su padre, hay muchas leyendas y historias sobre tus hazañas touma

-no estoy furioso con ella, si no conmigo mismo como deja que las cosas se me fueran de las manos ya no tenemos dinero para el alquiler sabes lo que le paso a la familia matsuda

-pero ellos dejaron de pagar 3 meses seguidos. Lo de nosotros es la primera vez en 20 años pueden ser razonables

-son los nietos de alister no son razonables aisa

Unos días después

Touma estaba en el cobertizo de su casa mientras su hijo tomaba un rifle y lo cargaba

-guarda eso adachi-espeto touma

-solo si nos dan problemas esos matones

-habrá problemas si ven tu maldito rifle muchacho

Con eso el hijo de touma entro a la casa a guardar su rifle mientras el grito de hinegami llamo su atención

-touma hay viene los crowley

Se veía acercar tres carros con tecnóloga de la antigua ciudad academia, era tres humanos deformes y gigantes, que habían sido experimentos fallidos de alister por buscar el descendiente perfecto. que terminaron mutando en esto. No eran tan fuertes o inteligentes y casi todo sus ataques debían hacerlos manifestando sus múltiples poderes de sper.

Ellos frenaron sus vehículos frente a touma

-señores crowley-dijo touma

-imagine breaker a perdón el imagine breaker murió hace tiempo cuando sus enemigos lo hicieron joderse así mismo. Vamos al grano touma se que no tienes el dinero por eso mis demás hermanos también han venido

-listo para recibir tu paliza viejo- dijo unos de los crowley

Touma desenfunda su puño derecho enguantado y conecta un fuerte puñetazo a la boca del estomago y luego le rompe la mandíbula de un puñetazo al hijo deforme de crowley. Por supuesto que esto solo ocurrió en la imaginación de touma.

-y bien viejo- volvió a repetir el crowley

-estoy listo para mi paliza señor-respondió touma

Con esto los dos crowley empezaron a golpear a touma a más no poder hasta que un disparo se oyó y los detuvo era adachi con su rifle.

-dejen a mi padre bastardos

-tienes suerte de que somos generosos kamijou el próximo mes pagaras el doble

Con esto touma se desmayo por la fatiga. Cuando recupero la conciencia estaba en su cama vendado junto con su familia y un viejo amigo que le había venido a hacer una visita

-te vez mal kami-yan

-como puede ser posible si estas ciego tsuchimikado

-pero no siempre estas igual cual es la diferencia de estar herido en tu casa o en un hospital nya

-ya cállate

Tsuchimikaco usaba una camisa verde, jeans su cabello era largo y blanco. Traía un cinturón donde llevaba una pistola y algunos artefactos mágicos y sus infaltable gafas de sol.

-por cierto kami-yan se que andas corto de dinero y te traigo una propuesta nya

-si es alguna misión olvídalo ya estoy retirado de eso

-no nada de eso mi amigo tengo que llevar un paquete al sur pero conducir por mi mismo es imposible necesito un copiloto serán 2 semanas y estoy dispuesto a pagar un muy buen dinero unos 500 mil yenes que dices imagine breaker

-me llamo touma

A la mañana siguiente touma estaba listo para partir y se despedía de su familia

-estás seguro de esto amor kanto está muy lejos-dijo hinegami

-solo serán 2 semanas aisa estaré bien. Adachi quiero que cuides a tu madre y a tu hermana y kyoka quiero que me prometas que te portaras bien

Con esto touma se agacho para abrazar a su pequeña hija mientras ella soltaba un par de lágrimas

-lo prometo te quiero papa-dijo kyoka

-yo también te quiero mi niña

Con esto touma se alejo hasta ver a tsuchimikado acercarse en un jeep sin techo

-que haces en el asiento del conductor viejo loco

-nya kami-yan te contrate para ser mi copiloto además es mi auto así que yo manejo nya. Solo dime si hay un bache y lee el mapa -dijo en su usual modo pícaro

-fukoda-respondio touma mientras se subía al auto en espera de esta aventura no fuera tan larga


End file.
